eldlivefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 2.2
'''Pursuer from the Past 2 '''is the second chapter of Season 2 of ēlDLIVE. Summary Chuuta and Misuzu are taken back to the Solar System District Station, where they were examined by Professor Isaac and they found out that the reason Misuzu and Dolugh fell asleep was because of a sleep-inducing SPH. Chuuta, being a regular human, could not sense SPH and therefore was not affected by it. Later, Chuuta, Misuzu, Chips and Professor Isaac meet Laine and Melies at the main bridge. Melies told them that the SPH radar didn't pick up anything even though Dolugh and Misuzu fainted from a sleep-induced SPH. Chuuta is confused because Dolugh had told him he smelled something before going to sleep, but Misuzu did not smell anything. According to Professor Isaac, this is because sensitivity to SPH differs for each person. Laine then showed them pictures of two Shirobori transfer students who might be suspicious, neither of whom are familiar to Chuuta and Misuzu. Laine orders them to go and mark them tomorrow. Professor Isaac gives them both drugs to combat the sleep-inducing SPH. After they leave, Laine is in his office talkng to Kieshi on a screen. Kieshi tells Laine that a Demille ship is headed for the Solar System. They've managed to identify the ship, but couldn't figure out what a long, red equipment attached to the bottom is for. Kieshi then mentions that there is another case going on, and that the higher-ups are sending a Mothers inspector into the station. The inspector, Belargo, introduces himself on the screen and tells Laine that since they suspect that the jailbreak of Dragline was initiated by a spy, so he's coming to catch that person. Laine asks why they couldn't just appoint him to find the spy, but Belargo dismissively tells them that as a chief of a small station, he probably wouldn't be able to catch them. Kieshi tells him to prepare for Belargo's arrival. On Earth, Chuuta is in a graveyard, putting flowers on a grave carved with the words "Mizoguchi Family Tomb". Dolugh asks Chuuta if he remembers Gucchi's funeral. Chuuta flashes back to Gucchi's mom yelling at him for being alive when her son, Ken (aka Gucchi), isn't. Chuuta notes that was the first time an adult had ever looked at like that. Dolugh tells him that after that Mimi pulled him away and sobbed, but Chuuta barely remembers it because he was in a stupor at that time. Chuuta is shocked when Dolugh tells him that Mimi cried in her bed after Chuuta went to sleep for three whole months. That made Chuuta realize that his aunt has suffered a lot of painful memories because of him, and decides to do something to make it up to her. Back home, at dinner, Chuuta tells her seriously that that she shouldn't mind him and get married. Mimi spits out her food in surprise, creating a mess. Chuuta did not expect her reaction because he assumed that she would be happy. However, he realizes that he didn't ask her if she was dating anyone. He decides to clean up the mess and pretend this never happened. In another room, Mimi is still surprised that Chuuta is saying those kinds of things. She then takes out a business card with the name "Yukimune Hayakawa" on it. Mimi says to herself that she can't tell Chuuta about "it" yet. The next morning, Chuuta shows up to school with a pair of binoculars for watching the transfer students from afar. Misuzu thinks it looks suspicious. They then start to talk about the arrival of the Demille ship, Chuuta wondering if the transfer students are part of Demille. Chips then contacts them to tell them that the two transfer students were both down with a cold coincidentally. In class, the teacher announced that they have a new student. A boy, who looks a lot like a teenage version of Gucchi comes in, shocking Chuuta. Characters in Their Order of Appearance Category:Manga Category:Chapters